


First Date

by jj_unfinished



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hamilton - Freeform, I LOVE THIS TROPE SM CAN YALL TELL, Love Confessions, No Angst, PDA, fancy dinner, goofball lac is featured, hand holding, just slight confusion, oh yeah and lin dancing in his underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_unfinished/pseuds/jj_unfinished
Summary: You and Lin are best of friends. But two dinners change everything....





	1. Dinner

You were at dinner with your friends, in a wrap-around booth sitting near the middle next to Lin and Alex. You were just thinking about how lucky you were to have made such good friends in such a big city when you felt a hand graze yours under the table. You half-turned your head and smiled at Lin to let him know it was okay. You felt it again a few minutes later, this time it lingered. You froze, your heartbeat quickening. You had been harboring a secret crush on Lin for quite some time now and the thought of holding his hand being as easy as just turning your hand around was dizzying. So overwhelming, it seemed, that you found yourself doing just that, somehow seeming completely cool and collected to the rest of your friends.

You expected him to move his hand away but instead you were surprised by him lacing his fingers with yours. As someone asked him a question he squeezed your hand gently, but otherwise not letting on about the sudden intimacy between the two of you. You figured he would have let go of your hand as the night wore on but instead he held on with a firm but comfortable grasp, as though he was worried you would be the one to break it up. Eventually, you all decided to call it a night and leave the restaurant: you all had a full day of work ahead you. When you tried to get out of the booth on Alex’s side, Lin tugged on your hand, pulling you his way. You rolled your eyes as he dropped your hand for a second, only to take it again while “helping” you out of the seat. He doesn’t let your hand go, though.

Alex is the only one who seems to notice the change in your dynamic, wiggling his eyebrows at the two of you as he holds the door for the two of you, everyone else already gone. Lin shoots him a look, though, and he doesn’t mention it as you chat walking him to his car. Then you walk to your car in silence, Lin finally speaking and dropping your hand once you’ve made it to the car.

“My parents are putting on a fundraising dinner Friday.” Why did he seem so nervous?

“Oh, that’s nice,” you say, thinking he was just making conversation.

“Yeah.” He scratches the back of his neck. “I was wondering if you wanted to be my plus-one.”

That’s why he was so nervous. So you smile. “Of course, Lin. I wouldn’t want to miss a Miranda party.” A smile spreads across his tanned face. “Well…it was nice evening but I’ve got to get back. I’ll text you?"

“Yeah.” He lingers by your car door a little too long, making it awkward. “Uh, goodnight,” he says before quickly striding off towards his own vehicle. You shake your head as you clench and unclench your hand a couple of times before hopping behind the steering wheel and heading home.  
————  
The next day you FaceTimed Alex when you got off of work. You had some questions about what happened the night before and you knew he was the only one who had definitely seen you holding hands. He answered on the second ring.

“Hey!” His face took up the entire screen, holding it close.

“Hi, Alex. I need to talk about last night.”

“Ohhh, you mean when you and Lin were being adorable?” You glare at him through the screen. “Yeah, I was a little surprised by that. Well, not surprised, really. It was obvious that you like each other. I just didn’t think it would be at dinner that he would get the balls to let you know."

“Lin likes me?”

Alex laughs. “Well, duh, he held your hand all evening—what did you think that meant?”

“I dunno, it might have just been friendly,” you shrug.

“(Y/N), please. He never shuts up about you when you’re not around and the looks he gives you make me want to throw up. He likes you.”

“So then he did ask me out on a date.”

“Lin asked you out on a date?!” Alex claps his hands and stands up to do a little dance.

You sigh. “I mean, at least I think so. He asked me to be his plus-one at his parents fundraiser dinner.”

“Okay, yep, that is a date.” You hide your smile from the camera. “Don’t think I can’t see that. Hell, I’m doing a jig over here you must be thrilled.”

“Well, I am. But I’m also incredibly nervous. Alex, Lin is my friend. What if I screw everything up?”

“Okay, you need to relax. This is Lin we’re talking about. I’m pretty sure it’s impossible for you to screw up when you’re around him— you, like, come out of your shell when he comes around. Just act like you normally do and everything will be fine. Promise.”

“I wish I had your confidence about this,” you say, collapsing onto your couch. Alex can tell what you’ve done and chuckles. “All right well I’ve bothered you enough for the moment, I’d better get to doing my laundry if I want to have something clean to wear on Friday.”

“Okay, talk to you later!”

“Byeeeee!” you grin into the camera as the FaceTime ends.

You can’t believe that Lin likes you. Well, you had a hunch after last night. But him asking you out on a date? That was definitely a shocker.  
————  
Friday rolled around and you were a bundle of nerves. You had chosen between your three best dresses, settling on a deep blue maxi dress speckled with tiny crescent moons and delicate stars.

You had just gotten out of the shower when you heard your phone going off. You grabbed your robe off the door and accepted the FaceTime just before it ended.

“Hey,” you said, breathlessly when you realized it was Lin on your screen. “I was just in the shower.”

“Oh.” He suddenly seemed embarrassed. “Um, I was wondering if you wanted to get ready over here? That way we could take as long as we needed and not have to worry about how to get there or anything. I mean, if you want to. Just a suggestion.”

You smiled. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Besides, that way you can match your outfit to mine?” You said as a question, still a bit skeptical that this was a date.

“Right! Okay, see you in a bit then?”

“Sure thing.”

He winked at you before hanging up and you got that dreaded butterfly feeling in your gut. So much for dancing around in your underwear as you got ready.  
————  
You knocked on his apartment door and were greeted by him in sweatpants and an undershirt. Okay, yeah, you kinda liked him, you thought as you raked your eyes over his thinly-covered torso.

“Hey, come on in. Do you want some coffee? I was just about to make some. Never know the next time you’ll get some caffeine,” he laughs— nervously.

You sort of hated how you two were suddenly so nervous around each other. But at the same time, it didn’t feel awful.

You showed Lin your dress and he pulled out a navy suit from his wardrobe while you went into his bathroom to blow dry your hair, which was still damp from your shower. You couldn’t help but notice how much everything in his apartment was, well, Lin. No one else could live here other than him.

When you finish you go back into his bedroom where you left your dress, walking in on him dancing to a tune only he could hear. He was just in his underwear. You couldn’t help but blush and eek out an apology when he turned around to see you, quickly grabbing his pants and stepping into them.

“(Y/N)! Hi!”

“Hi, Lin. I, uh, finished drying my hair, so you can use the bathroom now if you need.”

He nods and quickly leaves you to slip into your dress. It had a high neckline that made you feel both secure and powerful (much like the magic of a turtleneck). When he gets back, his hair in a neat swoop, he goes to say something but his breath is taken away once he sees you.

“You look— you’re stunning,” he compliments you, a sheepish grin on his chapped lips. “You might just be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

You shake your head. “That I doubt, Lin-Manuel.”

“Honestly!” he responds quickly. You laugh.

“I’d tell you the same but you’re not finished getting dolled up,” you tease. He gathers his clothes and starts to get ready in front of the mirror that is hooked over the back of the door. You watch him from the edge of his bed. You wanted to ask him if this was a date but withheld from doing so out of fear of embarrassment. Either he would confirm it and might tease you about it or reject your idea of it being a date and dash all your hopes and make the evening awkward.

“How do I look?” Lin asked as he turned around for you to inspect his handiwork. You stood up, walking over to him. You hesitantly reached up and adjusted his tie.

“There. Now you look like a knockout.” Then you add, “All the ladies will have their eyes on you.”

He gives you a small smile, as though he’s a little embarrassed, before replying in a low tone. “Too bad for them I only have eyes for a certain stunning lady.”

“Do I know her?” You teased, cocking your head to the side.

He takes a short step closer to you. “(Y/N)…”

“What?” You breathe, unsure of what was about to happen next. He takes another step and your mind flashes back to the other night and how nervous Lin was to ask you out. You were sure you out-nervoused him right about now. His eyes flick toward your chapped lips and back to your (E/C) eyes.

And then you’re kissing. It seems pathetically unspectacular at first. So much so that you start to break away, thinking there must be a mistake and he didn’t mean to be kissing you of all the people in the world. But then he pulls you closer, hands on your waist and ups the heat, and you found yourself melting into his touch. This was much better.

When Lin pulled away you kept your eyes closed for a second. When you opened them you were greeted by a smirk.

“Was I that good?” His hands were still on your waist, his forehead coming to rest against yours.

A nervous giggle escaped your lips and you internally cursed yourself for being such a stereotypical girl about the situation.

“I know you’re cursing yourself for that right about now,” Lin whispers, confirming that he was still the same best friend that you’d had for nearly two years.

“You know me well, Miranda.” You give him a quick peck, leaving him with a pout because he wants more. “But as nice as that was,” you poke him in the side and he grins, rolling his eyes. “We have a party to go to.”

Lin groans and lets you go, dramatically grabbing his jacket, spinning around as he holds it over his shoulder, holding his other arm out for you to take. “Shall we?” He asks, wiggling his eyebrows. You laugh and reach out for his hand.  
————  
You made it to the party and nothing had seemed to shift in your relationship with Lin. You both chatted in the car about your friends, television shows, work. Of course, the whole time you couldn’t stop thinking about the Kiss. How could he act so calm? Oh right, he was headed to a benefit dinner hosted by his parents. Not that his parents were bad or anything— they were two of the best people you knew. But, you knew them well enough that they would tease the two of you. You knew that because you already had experienced the teasing when he first brought you over to his parents for dinner— they had assumed that you were his new girlfriend because he spoke so fondly of you. (You knew now that it was because he had a crush on you.) Not that you would mind that much: you knew they would only tease because they loved the two of you. But you knew Lin would mind. So you were expecting him to act like nothing had happened when you arrived at the venue.

But then he kissed your temple when you walked into the ballroom where the dinner was being held. Not that you didn’t enjoy that, but it took you by surprise. You hadn’t realized just how long Lin had fantasized about being able to do little things like that. Or how much you had wanted something like that, too.

You went to your table, making small talk with the others already seated. You didn’t know any of them but Lin knew a couple and got the conversation rolling. The talk slowed once dinner was served but you were still able to contribute. After dinner, everyone got up and mingled, seeing old friends, making new connections, all talking about the benefiting organizations. All the while, Lin held your hand. A smile never left your face.

When his parents came over, you began to slip your hand out of his. But he held on tighter.

“Mom, Dad, lovely dinner.”

His parents share a look.

“Glad to see you both here,” Luz smiles. “(Y/N), it’s good to see you again. Lin didn’t tell us who his plus-one was going to be.”

“But it was a nice surprise,” Luis supplies as they both go in for a hug from the two of you. Lin never lets your hand, though, and you give side-hugs to his parents. But somehow it doesn’t seem that awkward. They were as close to a second family as you had.

The four of you fall into a comfortable conversation but it doesn’t last long because his parents have a lot of people left to see.

“(Y/N)— you should come over for dinner on Tuesday. We’d love to have you.” Luz invites you.

You nod. “Of course! Would you like me to bring anything?”

“No! You’re our guest,” Luz says at the same time that Lin says “Cookies.”

“Lin!”

“Ma, you haven’t lived until you’ve had (Y/N)’s snickerdoodles!”

“Lin—“ she begins to scold her son but you interject.

“I don’t mind, Luz. I love baking so it’s really no trouble,” you assure her. Lin lets go of your hand and puts his arm around you, pulling you close and kisses your head.

“Well, if you insist,” Luz chuckles. She and her husband say their goodbyes and turn to head to the next group of people when Luis stops and leans into Lin’s personal space to say “Be good to her. She’s the best thing in your life.”

“No pressure then,” Lin smiles, knowing his father means the best for the two of you.

Once his parents leave, you make a little more conversation with the other guests before you have to stifle a yawn. Of course Lin notices.

“Let’s say we get out of here?”

“But you’re having a good time, Lin.”

He smiles. “Anywhere with you is a good time.”

“Cheesy,” you roll your eyes but a smile spreads across your face.

As the two of you get back into his car, you realize something.

“Lin, my stuff is at your place. I don’t want you out this late just to take me to your place and then to my apartment.”

“I don’t mind,” he assures you. “Unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Well, unless you wanted to stay over.”

Your eyes go wide.

“N-not like that! More like a sleepover.”

You shake your head softly. “A sleepover?”

“Yeah,” he says, turning onto his street. “A boyfriend-girlfriend sleepover. Where we eat a bunch of junk food and then crash on my very comfortable queen-sized bed.” He takes your silence as rejection. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to push things. I just thought that it might be easier if you stayed over, I didn’t mean we were going to do any hanky-panky. Unless you wanted that. But you seem kind of tired so—”

“Lin.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” You put your hand onto his right hand as he pulled the car into park. “I just didn’t realize we were putting labels on us already.” He gives you a disappointed look that he immediately tried to hide. “Ugh, I’m messing this up.”

“No, I am. I just thought that, well, if I was your boyfriend then I could get a lot more of your amazing smooches.”

At that you laughed and kissed his cheek. “Mmm, I’ll think about that,” you tease and Lin groans.  
————  
Later, when you finally get into bed (using one of Lin’s ratty t-shirts and a pair of faded boxers as your pajamas) he lays there smiling at you.

“What?” you ask, barely above a whisper in the darkened room.

“Just thinking about how lucky I am,” he whispers before turning over and pawing the bedside table for his phone. He squints at the bright screen but quickly types something. Then he shows you the screen, which was an unsent tweet. Was he asking you for approval on this? You were confused until you read it.

‘Tonight I got dressed up with my best friend. (Yes, we matched. ) We went to shmancy dinner and had a lot of laughs. And I realized just how lucky I am. Tonight my best friend became my girlfriend. (Pictures to come tomorrow.)’

“You’re making a tweet about us?”

“Is it too soon?” There was worry on his voice.

You lean into him, kissing his nose. “Not when we’ve waited this long for it.” There was a smile in your voice.

You watched him hit send and put the phone back. Then he pulled you close to him and murmured into your hair “Goodnight my girlfriend.”

“Cheeseball,” you mumble into his chest.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first date went well and now you enjoy your first morning together :)

You wake up feeling sweaty and groggy. You can barely open your eyes so you start to paw the bed for your phone. But when it comes in contact with a warm, sleeping mass you instantly remember that it isn’t your bed and that your phone is on the charger. You were in Lin’s bed. You yawn and try to sit up, rubbing your eyes. Lin’s arm keeps you from moving very far.

“G’morning querido,” he mumbles, his eyes still shut. You could see a little bit of drool crusted on his face, his hair a total mess. This is how you have always wanted to see him: first thing in the morning, the kind of look you would only let someone you really trust see you that way.

“Lin, let me go,” you whine. Not that you didn’t appreciate some morning cuddles from your new boyfriend, but it was far too hot under all the blankets to really enjoy it.

“But you haven’t even said good morning,” he matches your tone. You roll your eyes.

“Morning, Lin Miranda. Now can you please let me go, I’m pretty sure I’m being cooked alive by all these damn blankets.”

He reluctantly let you go and you immediately untangle yourself from the covers. Meanwhile, Lin yawns and grabs his phone, staring at it bleary-eyed as he scrolls through his photos.

“I had one of the photographers send my mom some photos from last night and she sent them to me. Wanna help me decide which ones to send to Twitter and make everyone hella jealous?”

You smile and sit up next to him against the headboard. He flicks through about a dozen photos of the two of you. You made him stop on the fourth one. It was of the two of you talking to a lady in an emerald dress. You were mid-conversation with her about your job when she told an anecdote about her first career, which made you laugh. You wouldn’t normally willingly let anyone post a picture of you laughing, but the look on Lin’s face was so full of adoration that it made you want to cry. This man that you already cared so much about felt the same— if not more strongly— about you.

“This one.”

Lin looks a little embarrassed. “Are you sure?”

“You said you wanted to make everyone hella jealous. This will do it.”

He gives you a quick smooch and continues looking through the photos. You both settle on one where you had posed for the camera, leaning into each other, his arm around your waist, yours clasped in front of you because you weren’t quite sure what to do with them, both wearing matching grins.

You can’t help but watch his phone as he begins his tweet. You smile.

‘Good morning! Here’s the pics I promised y’all. I finally have my muse by my side. Go out and try to channel this energy throughout your day.’

“Your muse, huh?”

“Oh, wait until you hear some of the poems I wrote to you when we first met.”

You laugh. “I can’t wait.”

You watch as he makes the second picture you agreed on as his lockscreen. You were slightly embarrassed by his action but at the same time incredibly flattered. He really did like you.

You sat there together for a few moments, letting is sink in that you were now a couple and mornings like this would probably be more common than not. But then your phone went off and Lin had to pee so the reverie was broken.

When you unlocked your phone you were bombarded with a slew of notifications.

‘Lin-Manuel Miranda tagged you in a tweet’  
‘Alex Lacamoire: How did the date go?’  
‘Alex Lacamoire: Oohhh, staying over I see’  
‘Alex Lacamoire: Have fun, kiddos’  
‘Alex Lacamoire: But not too much fun ;)’  
‘Lin: 10 attachments’  
‘Lin: thank you for tonight’  
‘Lin: I know you’re right next to me but I just wanted to say it again’  
‘Lin: 😘’  
‘Snapchat from Katelynn’  
‘Snapchat from Daveed’  
‘Snapchat from Leslie’

And hundreds of notifications on Twitter of people following and mentioning you.

You save the photos Lin sent you and made the one of you laughing your homescreen, moving some things around to get the most out of it. Then you send a message to Alex.

‘Best. Morning. Ever.’

You quickly receive a reply.

‘Morning sex?’

You roll your eyes and respond with ‘NO. Can you chill now that your ship has sailed?’

‘I’ve only just begun 😂’

Lin comes back from the bathroom and you hold your phone out for him to see. It was opened to your Twitter so he could see all the notifications.

“What have you done?”

He looks at the screen and guffaws. “They love you! The crazy kids love you.”

“Well, they love you and therefore by extension have followed me to get more of you. Which I don’t blame them.”

Lin gives you a confused look. “No? People followed you because they saw those killer photos of you and fell in love.”

“You may have, but I mean, come on, Lin. It’s just reality.”

He huffs and pulls you back onto the bed to sit. “Listen, (Y/N). Don’t feel like that. Because I know that’s only going to hurt you later on. I’m positive that if you went through the mentions you would see that there are people who genuinely are interested in you. Sure, they might have only heard about you through me, but that’s okay: your parents only heard about me through you.”

“Well, that was different.”

“(Y/N)…”

“What, Lin? I get what you’re trying to say. But it might take me a little time to accept it.”

“I just want you to be happy,” he says quietly. “I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I know, Lin, I know. But even though we’ve known each other for so long, our relationship is so new. We have a lot of learning and growing to do.”

He kisses you tenderly. “Good talk, want to go get breakfast?”

You smile. “Let me shower first. I’m all sweaty from your five million blankets.”

“I get cold!”

“A hot guy like you?” you wink and he blushes a little.

“Hey! I’m the only one allowed to do stuff like that!”

“Nah, this is a two-way street. Watch out for oncoming traffic, Miranda,” you say as you gather your clothes from yesterday afternoon off on his dresser and head to the bathroom.

“Oh! (Y/N)?”

You spin around. “Hmm?” He blows you a kiss and you catch it, pretending to put it in your pocket. “I’ll be saving that for later.”

He smiles and waves you off.

“Best. Morning. Ever,” he says to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on bearwriteme.tumblr.com


End file.
